


Flynn Rider Vs. Hades.

by LarkandLioness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Changing Tenses, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gods, Heroism, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: The Queen and her twin babes fell ill with a malady no healer could cure. The King alone remained untouched. That was a mistake.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	Flynn Rider Vs. Hades.

The Queen and her twin babes fell ill with a malady no healer could cure. The King alone remained untouched. The last subjects saw of their King Consort, he seemed weary, but determined. 

But all in vain. 

The Queen and her babes died. That night, strange and horrifying things surrounded the palace. Rumours from the servants spread among the townsfolk. Some, voices low in sadness and horror, whispered the king had been found dead without a mark on him, dressed in his old clothes from his unsavoury days as a thief. 

Yet the body was not brought out for public view. Rumours flew like witches that as time passed His Highness' body showed no sign of decay: his body warm to touch, supple, and healthy-looking. A paper beside him, t'was said, alluded to answers... Some whispered it spoke of ill-gotten good from the dead; a price to be paid. 

Flynn Rider: the greatest thief who ever lived. Now, the greatest thief who ever died. 

His death is far from accidental, however. He's on a mission to steal from Hades, Lord of the Dead himself! To save his family's souls with all the cunning and guile he possesses. 

"Game... Set... Match!" 


End file.
